User talk:Quintonium
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Disneyheroines Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppernaut NP No problem. Maid Marian is one of my favorite "Robin Hood" characters. I think she sings beautifully. TRIVIA: Nancy Adams, who sang the song "Love" (as Maid Marian's singing voice) was back then the wife of the song's lyricist, Floyd Huddleston, whom she was married to from 1965 until he died in 1991. They had one child, but it is unknown when, and whether the child was a boy or a girl. Interstate2011 21:33, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Not So. There are the following other Pennys: Penny Proud Penny (Bolt). Interstate2011 20:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Great to hear It's great to hear that we are now adding live actions heroines, although we do already have a page for Giselle and Mary Poppins. There are a few animated characters I wanted to add over the holiday, like Collette from Ratatouille, Nani from Lilo and Stitch, and Daisy Duck. I was also planning on fixing some of the older pages with not much information on them. One more thing. Would Anastasia Tremaine (One of Cinderella's stepsisters) count as a disney heroine. I would assume that normally a disney villain wouldn't count, but the reason she might count is because she reforms in the third movie. Statue-of-liberty 21:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Was I really wrong to add the "Flora, Fauna and Merryweather" page? Interstate2011 23:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Good, because I still stand for my belief about them being the central characters, and that going to neither sweetheart, since it is extremely difficult for the fairies to live well like mortals without magic (E.G., Fauna has trouble with culinary talk, Flora is a bad tailor, and Merryweather doesn't make a good mannequin). Besides, this is another hint. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DecoyProtagonist Interstate2011 23:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I like the way the Belle page is now. However, I think we should also add a section for her role in the films, like I did for the Aurora, Snow White, Mulan, Atta, and Boo pages. I will try to add the things you added for the Belle pages onto other pages over the holiday. Statue-of-liberty 03:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) My Consultation How about this? How about Sharon McKendrick and Susan Evers from the first "Parent Trap" film, and Hallie Parker and Annie James from the remake? Wait, would you go so far as to count them as heroines or villainesses? Interstate2011 07:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm Consulting You Again Would you allow any characters from the English dubs of Studio Ghibli films? You know, such as Sheeta from "Castle in the Sky", Chihiro/Sen from "Spirited Away", Kiki from "Kiki's Delivery Service", Sophie from "Howl's Moving Castle", San from "Princess Mononoke", Satsuki and Mei from "My Neighbor Totoro", Nausicäa from "Nausicäa of the Valley of the Wind", Gina and Fio from "Porco Rosso", Haru from "The Cat Returns" and Ponyo from the film of the same name? Interstate2011 23:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I thought not. Interstate2011 23:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Does this Count? Should Patti Mayonnaise count in this case? Because Disney took over in working on "Doug", though it is Nickelodeon's show. Interstate2011 23:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, I was wondering... does Beebe Bluff count as a heroine or a villainess, what with being one of the students in class and being the daughter of "Doug's First Movie"'s main antagonist? Interstate2011 02:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the permission. She is in now. Interstate2011 02:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'll do that. Interstate2011 06:29, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Changes Finally, I admit Maid Marian is the deuteragonist, but I still think (I mean I think again) that Little John is more important, and is the secondary protagonist. Interstate2011 03:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Disney Tunes Wiki I'll see what I can do with that wiki. By the way, I love the new backround. Statue-of-liberty 03:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't start a new page. There is no "Add a Page" there. It's odd. There was one for you and none for me. Is that one so different that tab is where I wouldn't normally find it? Interstate2011 03:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) How About These? Would the following count? Katrina Van Tassel The Golden Harp Sonia from "Peter and the Wolf" Interstate2011 04:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Quintonium, Your message about not leaving any sequel characters on the main page. What is a sequel character mean? Does it mean no characters from a sequel? If it does, The disney fairies were in the first tinkerbell movies. Thanx so much! :) Smilesandhugs456 21:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Smilesandhugs456Smilesandhugs456 21:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I Might Have Remembered If Belle gets "Sing Me a Story With Belle", does that make her second or third? Interstate2011 18:24, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Leah Hey Quintonium I'll have a Problem with Leah she keeped Vandalising Penny Proud, Dijonay Jones, LaCienega, and Zoey would please blocked her for good ThoththeAtlantean at your service. ThoththeAtlantean (talk) 14:08, June 13, 2018 (UTC)ThoththeAtlanteanThoththeAtlantean (talk) 14:08, June 13, 2018 (UTC)